50 days Inside the SE RA PH
by Skarrow
Summary: FeMCxArcher. With each day that passes, the relationship between Master and Servant changes bit by bit. A collection of oneshots set in the Fate/Extra universe.
1. It's the end, isn't it?

A/N: I don't own Fate/Extra.

I'm... saddened by the lack of development between the MCs and the Servants. I really wish there were "events" you could trigger with them to show how far you've come together, stuff like that. I also really wish there were multiple endings, this being Type-Moon and all. I guess that's what fanfiction is for!

As of the moment, I'm playing through the game with Archer and the FeMC, so this fanfic will focus on them for now.

WARNING: This chapter contains an overly-dramatic confession scene (Your mileage may vary) and a poorly written kissing scene. Contains serious spoilers. You have been warned.

* * *

**"This is the End... or is it?"**

* * *

She was going to be erased. That was for certain.

She would never see her Servant ever again, whether she vanished or not. That was the truth.

She'd already made her peace with her fate of erasure... still, she had one last important little thing to say to her Servant. It just didn't sit well with her that she'd been hiding it all this time - so it was now or never.

"...Archer, where are you?" She knew he was inside the Moon Cell with her; instead of just hearing his voice and feeling his presence, she wanted to actually _see_ him.

"I'm right here, Master." In the next minute, Archer was floating in front of her.

She wasn't expecting him to just... appear right in front of her so quickly though. All she could muster was, "...You're not my Servant anymore so stop calling me Master, Archer."

He just shrugged.

"Um... er-"

"What's with the uncharacteristic shyness? Just say whatever it is you need to say," Archer chided gently. In truth he was a little worried - their relationship was at the point where no secrets were withheld; if she felt reluctant to tell him whatever it was she was thinking...

"...Archer, thank you," she blurted out. "for... for sticking with me, for guiding me, for... for being my Servant. Thank you so much!"

Inwardly, the bowman frowned. He could tell this wasn't really what she wanted to tell him. He'll have to draw it out of her the hard way. "You know..." he said with his usual sarcasm. "You have got to be the most troublesome Master I've ever had."

A pause. Around them, the "water" shifted and flowed.

"...Well, thanks to you, nobody else in this world can ever use the Holy Grail, ever again," Archer said. "The minute you vanish, the Moon Cell will make some important changes in history and then close itself off from the world forever." He chuckled. "In a way, you're a hero - you've prevented the Harway family from acquiring the Holy Grail and fixed history. You really should be proud of yourself."

Archer took a deep breath. "With this, it's finally over. I am proud of you, Master."

"...Archer..."

He grinned mockingly at her. "Sorry I'm the last person you ever get to see. You must be sick of seeing this face, huh?" He said this with his usual sarcasm, but the thought of her being sick of seeing him hurt a little inside.

"On the contrary." She said abruptly with new bravado, staring him straight in the eyes. "You were with me since the beginning; if I have to be deleted, I'm glad it's you by my side in the end. The bond I share with you is the most important thing I have..." She took a deep breath, gathered her wits and finally admitted, "You are my most important person."

Archer went perfectly still. She pushed on, stuttering,

"The truth is, I'm scared as hell. I'm scared of dying, of vanishing forever. But what I fear most is going on with my life without you, Archer. I knew it from the start; that no matter how the Grail War ended, I'd be separated from you. Honestly, I'd rather be deleted here and now instead of eventually parting ways with you."

She gave her quiet Servant her best, albeit shaky, smile. Her eyes were misty with tears that threatened to fall.

"I love you, Archer, and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you, even if it's only for a few minutes."

There. She finally said it. She had nothing to lose from confessing her feelings, really; she didn't even need him to love her back. Heck, she was pretty sure he liked Rin Tohsaka. She was already content with letting him know how she felt and spending her last moments with him. That was what she told herself...

Archer bent down so he could peer directly in her face. Embarrassed, she looked to the side, but he cupped her face in his hands, gently forcing her to look at him.

"One doesn't make this kind of facial expression if they're happy, Master."

"T-they're tears of happiness, you jerk!" She sniffed. She'd already resolved herself not to cry, but... there was something about the way he looked at her... he had such a gentle look in his eyes she couldn't stop a single tear from escaping.

"...Master." Archer's voice was odd. He stroked away the tear with his thumb. "...I'm sorry everything has to end this way, but I am proud to be your Servant... and-"

His next words were so muffled she didn't understand a single thing, but still she was able to read his lips. It made her heart stop.

At that same moment, the "tides" and "undercurrents" around the pair began flowing at an incredible rate, and everything rapidly went white.

_This is it... _She thought. _This is really it. I'm going to be erased._

She vaguely felt Archer's arms wrap tightly around her just as everything went from white to black.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

When she finally realized she hadn't been erased yet, one question escaped her lips.

_"Why?"_

_"_...As I said to you before, Master: we go through life without ever knowing the reasons why," her Servant replied easily.

"...W-w-what-?"

It was in that moment the nameless magus realized she was not, in fact, erased; right alongside her trusted Servant and partner. Said trusted Servant and partner still had his arms locked securely, tightly around her.

She couldn't stop the deep blush spreading over her face. Archer saw this and grinned, satisfied with what he saw.

"Our only choice is to move forward and search for the answer. Right, Master?"

"..."

"Master?"

"Archer, um... could you possibly repeat what you told me right before I was supposed to vanish?" She asked. Truthfully, she knew exactly what he said - she was able to read his lips - but she didn't dare hope; she needed to actually _hear _it to believe it.

"I told you; I'm sorry everything had to end that way."

"I know, but what did you say after that?"

"...I'm proud to be your Servant." Archer was doing this to her on purpose; she could see it in the playful smirk and mirthful twinkle in his eyes and it was infuriating!

"After that!" She nearly shouted up at him in exasperation, not noticing how Archer's arms around her tightened even more. "You know exactly what I - mmph?" Whatever she was about to say was muffled by Archer's lips capturing her own. At first she was shocked by his kiss, by the sheer neediness behind it that she would have dropped to the floor if he wasn't holding her so tightly. But then she found herself kissing him right back with equal ardor, flinging her arms around his neck in an effort to pull herself up even closer.

In the background, someone quietly chuckled.

The Master and Servant pair abruptly stopped kissing and stared.

"Now don't you two feel ashamed of yourselves? Showing such lewd behavior inside campus," Kotomine remarked snidely. When he said this, the nameless magus realized that she and Archer were currently standing in the middle of a classroom... a classroom she didn't recognize. Everything from the material of the desks to the shape of the windows to the color of the walls were different.

Kotomine was saying something else, but she was too dazed and confused by the fact that Archer kissed her so passionately just a minute ago to listen. Apparently the inhumane priest must have said something that irked Archer because he gave a curt, stiff reply that made Kotomine laugh his head off before he promptly left the pair alone.

"Hmph. The corrupt priest is finally gone." She heard Archer sigh. Before she could do or say anything, the bowman turned to look at her with a hungry, heated expression that her heart leaped into her throat. "Now, where were we...?"

She watched helplessly as he reached out, grabbed her arm and tried to draw her closer to him again, unable to stop a fresh blush from staining her cheeks. That's when she noticed something strange about herself. Her arm... it was in a black sleeve. Wait just a minute! Her clothes have completely changed! "Archer, my uniform! It's totally different!" She blurted out, looking up at him.

That's when she got a good look at Archer... and noticed that his entire outfit had changed as well. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Archer... y-y-you're-"

"Before you ask - this isn't a hobby of mine. I woke up looking like this after I got pulled in."

"...Pulled in...?" She took a second look around the classroom they were standing in. "...We were in the Holy Grail, weren't we? I was supposed to be deleted, right? ...Where are we, Archer? Is this still the SE. RA. PH.?"

Archer sighed at the multiple questions fired at him. "We're still on the Moon," he said, answering only the last question. "The 'far side' of the Moon, to be precise."

"What do you mean?"

"The Holy Grail War happened in the 'near side' of the Moon. We were transported here, to the 'far side'," Archer explained.

"...Why?" her voice carried her disbelief.

"Haven't you been listening to what Kotomine was saying? An error in the Moon Cell is glitching the virtual world. Long story short, the Grail War we just fought in failed."

"Failed?" She echoed. "How is that even possible?" Everything should have ended already the moment she touched the Grail and made her wish!

"Well, since its come to this..." Archer gestured towards the classroom door. "Why don't we investigate the school grounds, Master? Maybe we'll find the answers if we take a look around."

He called her Master. Technically the contract should have ended already; but hearing him call her that brought forth a mysterious sense of nostalgia inside her. The War didn't even end that long ago.

It also brought forth a sense of responsibility. She made her decision on the spot.

"Let's go, Archer," she said. "We need to find out what's happening, and we won't learn anything standing around here." She turned and headed for the door, but stopped and turned around again. "Archer, you still haven't answered my question: what did you tell me right before I was supposed to vanish?"

"What, you're still hung up on that?" Archer grumbled. "Wasn't my kiss good enough for you?"

She blushed at that, but stubbornly persisted. "Please, Archer?"

The bowman sighed again. He felt powerless when she looked at him so earnestly.

"I love you too, Master. "

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: For those who were wondering: this is where Fate/Extra CCC begins! (In my imagination, anyways.) I read somewhere online that you could import a save file into CCC from the the first game, and start playing with a "maxed affection score" (or something like that) with your Servant!

As for Archer's line: "Before you ask - this isn't a hobby of mine. I woke up looking like this after I got pulled in." This was taken directly from a screenshot of the CCC game! Yes, he really does say that to you while inside a classroom! Let me be honest with you - this entire chapter was inspired by this particular screenshot. It was so hilarious and so full of WIN for me, I just _had _to use it! :)

As for Archer's... ahem... new outfit, it's easy. Just Google "Fate/Extra CCC Archer costume" and you won't miss it. I love the FeMC's new uniform (you Google that too, if you like) but Archer's costume... it doesn't seem to fit him at all, you know? He says so himself (He just woke up wearing it). I would've been happy with the black shirt he wears from Fate/hollow ataraxia, but...meh.

Next chapter: **"Formal Wear"**

Please review!


	2. Formal Wear

WARNING: Contains slight inconsistencies with canon. Don't force yourself to make sense of it all, just roll with it. :D AND! A very important guest will be making his (brief) appearance! Can you figure out who it is?

* * *

**"Formal Wear"**

* * *

(Week 1)

_In the Arena..._

"No offense Master, but sometimes I feel more like your babysitter than your Servant," the rugged Servant remarked after finishing off the enemy program.

"...S-sorry, Archer."

Archer stood perfectly still as she healed him with an ether shard. "I thought I told you to put on those gloves? And where is that Rusty Sword? How can I keep the enemy at bay if you can't even raise my strength level?" He ground out.

"But Archer, I'm already wearing this scarf! It's too hot to wear the gloves! And the Rusty Sword is too heavy to lug around!" She wailed.

"Listen, _rookie_, you're going to lose to that weakling Shinji at this rate. If you want to survive you'd better follow my advice and use the Formal Wear I recommend, _Master_." The word 'master' came out with a sneer.

"...Hmph, easy for you to say. You're not lugging something heavy around the Arena so pointlessly..."

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that, Master."

"...Nothing. It was nothing."

* * *

(Week 2)

_In their private room..._

"The enemy this time is slick, Master. Those poisoned arrows of his could've slain you in one hit," he told her matter-of-factly, lounging in his throne.

"Whose side are you on, anyways...?" she grumbled.

"Yours, of course. But, you have a point - I shouldn't be in awe of our opponent. I should be sorry I couldn't completely protect you from attack."

She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Anyways Master, you'd better get some sleep. First thing tomorrow morning you need to check yourself out at the nurse's office."

"Um, Archer...?" She suddenly blurted out.

"Hn?" He already had his eyes closed, both feet propped up comfortably on a random chair. "Er, well... thanks for the head's up about the Formal Wear," she said awkwardly. "You saved my life." "You mean, the Scapegoat Charm saved your life," he corrected sleepily. She shook her head. "Still, Archer, if you hadn't foisted it on me... I shudder when I think about what could've happened if I didn't listen to you."

"Hmph. As long as you realize that everything I do is for your own good, Master. Now go to sleep, it's already late."

As her Servant drifted off to sleep, she stared down at the completely broken Scapegoat Charm in her hand. She'll need to buy another one after her visit to the nurse's office...

That night, she made a vow to never question Archer's advice on anything and trust him completely.

* * *

(Week 3)

_On the first floor..._

"What a rip-off!" Rin huffed as she ascended the stairs from the Commisary to the ground floor. "Who sells jewels for 1,000,000; 2,000,000; and 3,000,000 credits?" Rin Tohsaka, being the practical-minded and well-prepared magus she was had decided to get some jewels by hacking into the Commisary to buy them. It had been surprisingly easy to do so, in fact... but her initial happiness only lasted until she saw the outrageous prices of the precious stones.

"What's the matter, ojou-chan? You had the money to buy at least three of them," her servant, Lancer, pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would buy those jewels?" Rin growled. "And for your information, I was trying to get the Ruby... but I'm at least 500,000 credits short!"

"Do you really need that Ruby, ojou-chan? I thought those other gems were fine."

"Yes, I DO need that particular gem! And didn't I tell you to call me Master?"

Rin ignored her Servant's muttered comment about "women and their jewelry", pausing in the middle of the hallway and getting lost in thought. _Maybe I can hack the Arena so the enemy programs inside drop ten times the credits they usually do... scratch that, maybe I should just hack into my own account so I get 1,000,000 more... no, I can't do either of those things. That level of hacking will be caught by the System-_

_"_Um, Rin? Can I ask you something?" Her unsavory planning was interrupted by the glum voice of the nameless female Master she became acquainted with during the first week. "Oh, hey, it's you," Rin replied, distracted. "I heard you were playing with your opponent, that little girl, Alice..."

"What's a Vorpal Blade?"

"Huh? I heard that the Vorpal Blade is a kind of Formal Wear that affects certain monstrosities... but it's completely useless otherwise. Why do you ask? Well, whatever the reason is, I can't help you there. You'd have a better chance learning about the Vorpal Blade from an alchemist. Sorry."

"No, that helped. a lot. Thanks!" She turned around and headed up the stairs, saying "alchemist, alchemist" over and over to herself under her breath. Rin watched her, and couldn't help but notice what the girl was wearing. "That's... she's wearing the Mermaid Robe," Rin said to no one in particular. "Huh. I didn't think she was gutsy enough to wear something like that. Well, it isn't showing any skin or anything, but it is definitely... tight."

"Mermaid Robe? Is that what that outfit's called?" Lancer's voice was dripping with male appreciation. "Why don't you wear something like that too, ojou-chan? You shouldn't let your looks go to waste-OW! What was that for?"

* * *

(Week 4)

_In the commisary..._

"What do you mean, sold out?" the nameless master gasped in disbelief. The commisary lady shrugged. "Only 100 Yakisoba buns are sold here each day. Sorry about that. If you'd like, you can order a school lunch-"

"No. Way. No thanks," she sighed. No way in HELL was she going to buy another one of those lunches, no matter how hungry she was. Her stomach wouldn't be able to survive it a second time! "Anyways, I ordered a piece of Formal Wear yesterday...?" She held up her receipt.

"Oh, right! Sit tight while I get it for you." Without waiting for an answer, the commisary lady turned around and began rummaging through shelves of Formal Wear. She sighed again. She was soooo hungry... maybe she should tough it out and eat the priest's cooking...? No, anything that immoral priest made was a dish made in hell, all its useful status-enhancing properties be damned.

Archer was feeling generous that day so he opened his mouth to offer to cook something for his Master... but someone else beat him to it.

"Here - have this, if you like." A cute teenage boy around Archer's Master's age held out a black bento box to her. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh, no... I-I couldn't," she stuttered, completely taken off-guard. Masters in general were polite to each other (if they weren't enemies), but they very rarely helped each other out like this - save for Rin and Rani, Masters who'd helped her out lots of times. And not to mention, this boy was a complete stranger to her. "...It's up to you what you want to do, Master," Archer whispered to her. "But if you ask me, I wouldn't take it if I were you." As expected, his advice was sound.

"Well?" The boy was still offering the box. He flashed her a kind smile. "You can't fight on an empty stomach! Don't worry about me; I always make two lunches."

She weighed the pros and cons and decided that she really should turn down the offer. But in the next minute, she took the box and smiled sheepishly. "Thank you very much."

He gestured to an empty table. "If you'd like, we could eat together." Her mouth dropped open again, but she swiftly recovered. "I'm sorry, I'd really love to but I can't - I'm waiting here to get my Formal Wear..."

The boy nodded. "I understand. it was nice meeting you..." he trailed off. She smiled and told him her name. Meanwhile, Archer stood off to the side, frowning.

"That's a nice name," the boy replied. "My name is -"

"Here's your Formal Wear! Thanks for the wait!" the commisary lady interrupted, holding it up for the nameless magus to see.

"Huh. I never pegged you the type to wear those kinds of... clothes," the kind redheaded male remarked as she blushed and snatched the skimpy Leather Bodysuit.

* * *

(Week 5)

_On second floor..._

Rin was healthy enough to leave the nurse's office and was feeling particulary hungry that morning, so she decided to look for her friend and savior to ask her to eat breakfast with her. Rin rarely ate breakfast but today she just felt like it. Rin immediately found the brown-haired magus on second floor, staring out the window. Rin walked briskly and opened her mouth to call out but then she stopped short. The amnesiac magus was wearing a deep crimson cheongsam that hugged her body; it had gold trimmings and pink sakura petals embroidered along the edges. The entire ensemble was so stunningly beautiful and so effortlessly sexy Rin felt herself blush in embarrassment.

_What in the world is she wearing now? _Rin wondered. After studying her for a brief moment from afar Rin concluded that her friend was wearing the Formal Wear called Dragon Stream, which supposedly allowed the user to use a Code Cast that raised a Servant's speed... it was indeed useful but Rin wouldn't be caught dead wearing that _anywhere._

Seriously, what was up with this girl's choice of Formal Wear?

Rin pushed aside her thoughts. She had no right to judge the girl; she'd already beaten four Masters and made to the 5th week. It wasn't her place to comment on the girl's taste in Formal Wear. plus, they were... friends. So Rin steeled herself and approached the girl, murmuring a soft 'good morning' in her usual elegant way.

* * *

(Week 6)

_On the roof..._

"Okay, I have no idea what you're wearing, but I want you to take it off as soon as you can and wear _this _instead!" Rin shouted, throwing the Scarlet Formal Wear into her friend's face.

"Bwah-?" She yelped as the Formal Wear smacked soundly into her face.

Rin had to take a deep breath to calm herself down. Yesterday the idiot had been wearing her regular uniform for a change. But today, for some reason, the girl had shown up at their usual meeting place in - oh god - a _gothic lolita maid outfit. _Rin didn't even know that there was Formal Wear like THAT around here! "Okay, listen up! I'm telling you this as a friend, okay? I want you to know that, as a Master, you don't need to embarrass yourself by wearing such outrageous Formal Wear, no matter what kind of benefits they can give you! You understand?" Rin lectured the stunned girl.

"...Y-yes, I understand," the other girl replied meekly.

"Good! Now go change over there!"

"Y-yes, right away!"

As the naive magus ducked behind a makeshift parition Rin set up behind the entrance to the roof, Rin couldn't stand it anymore. She was dying of curiousity. "Hey, why do you wear that MAID OUTFIT, anyways? Give me the real reason," Rin urged in a sisterly tone.

Speaking hesitantly, the girl explained from behind the parition, "Well, Archer suggested to wear it."

"...Your...Servant told you to wear that?" Rin echoed. At the back of the talented magus' mind, the truth began to form. "And what about the Formal Wear you wore during the weeks before? The Mermaid Robe, the Bodysuit, and the Dragon Stream...?"

"Yup, he told me to wear those, too."

"Huh," Rin mumbled. She was shocked, amused and disgusted at the same time. "What a depraved, perverted horndog your Servant is... I didn't take him the type to like this kind of stuff."

"Huh? What did you say, Rin?"

"It was nothing. I have another question... are you really okay with his... suggestions?" Rin asked.

"...W-w-well, they're a little embarrassing at first, but I get used to them after awhile."

Rin didn't comment on that. She seriously wondered who really was the "master" and the "servant" between those two...

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: With this, the second oneshot is over! Did any of you understand it? Is it too vague, I wonder? ^^V

If you can't figure out who the special guest is, I'll give you an incredibly obvious hint: he doesn't die, even when he's killed. ;)

Anyways, the next chapter is **"Command Seal"**, another drama-filled fic.

Please review!


	3. Command Seal

WARNING: **All of the oneshots I write for the Archer/FeMC portion ****are connected to each other in a way**. If something like this ever happened in the game it probably wouldn't be a "path" like the Rin/Rani ones, it would probably be more like a series of side quests or missable events or something, which could only be unlocked if you used just one Command Seal to save Rin/Rani. This is also pretty long, and some parts may be a little confusing for those who haven't played any of the other Fate VNs. Again, there are some inconsistencies, this time due to lack of research.

And... what the FeMC does to her Command Seal at the end of this oneshot and Archer's reaction are purely from my imagination - my own interpretation of the "connection" between master and servant in the virtual world (and I'm pretty sure it's way off track, haha). It should in no way be taken seriously.

THIS ONESHOT IS TOLD FROM THE FIRST PERSON, VN STYLE.

* * *

**"Command Seal"**

* * *

The Commissary is unusually empty and quiet today, save for the various student and personnel NPCs going about their duties and the occasional Master coming in to buy something or another and then leaving immediately after. I sit alone at one of the long metal tables, eating bread. For once my Servant isn't hanging around - he left me just a little over ten minutes ago, saying that that he "had something to check out". For some reason he had no trouble making the decision to leave me alone unprotected; maybe it's because he believes I can handle myself better compared to when we first met.

Or maybe it's because he's still a little mad at me for saving Rin, and needs some time alone to cool his head or whatever.

I wonder if I royally screwed up any chances I had to bridge the gap between myself and Archer...

"Oh, it's you. How's it going?"

I look up from my lunch at the sound of the somewhat familiar voice. Standing next to my table is a good-looking boy - I immediately recognize him as... as the kind Master who shared his bento with me just yesterday. What was his name? I don't think I've ever asked for it...

I don't know his name**/__****his name is Shirou**.

...

...

...

...Right. That's right. His name is...Shirou, I believe.

"-I'm good, thanks. And thanks again for sharing your lunch with me yesterday, Shirou." Is what I tell him.

"You're welcome." He flashes me a kind smile, and I find myself smiling in return.

I offer him a seat and he accepts, choosing to sit right across the table from me.

I can't help but watch as he carefully plunks down two bento boxes in front of him, and a pair of chopsticks. The boxes are deep black and polished, the chopsticks are black as well. Both of them are simple yet beautiful. ...Which reminds me - I need to return the box he gave me yesterday. He opens one of the lunchboxes and offers me some of his food. I politely decline despite how utterly delicious it looks. I tell him so and he laughs, embarrassed.

After a few bites of his lunch he clears his throat.

"So, the main reason why I'm here is because I wanted to talk to you about the cyber ghost that's been terrorizing some of the other Masters lately."

His earlier embarrassment is gone and is replaced by a solemn, thoughtful look. A...cyber ghost that terrorizes Masters? This is the first time I've ever heard such a thing happening. Leo himself said that cyber ghosts were harmless, so where did he hear this information? How many times has it happened? And why?

"Whoa, slow down with the questions. First of all, didn't you get the notice on your Terminal?"

I shake my head 'no'. He frowns at this.

"Seriously? ...Well, the notice should've been delivered to you yesterday morning... I guess it's a good thing I'm here - otherwise you wouldn't have known, huh? Anyways, word around the school is the cyber ghosts attack you in your sleep."

That... sounds serious. Does that mean the cyber ghost can enter private rooms? Pass through walls and possess people and objects like a "real" ghost?

"Not exactly. The survivors of the attacks claim to have really horrible dreams where a Servant-like monster tries to take over their souls." Shirou's expression darkens considerably. "That's pretty messed up, especially since it's impossible for any of us Masters to have a dream while we're still inside the SERAPH."

That was what Rin told me, too, just yesterday... With this new cyber ghost threat, it isn't safe anywhere in the SERAPH, not even in my own private room...not even in my own dreams. The thought of it is both sobering and making me weary. But what bothers me the most about his statement is the word _survivors. _Does that mean what I think it means? I'm too scared to ask Shirou, but in the end my curiosity gets the better of me.

"...Yeah."

He nods solemnly in response to my question.

"Two Masters have already died 'in their dreams' so to speak. One of them was my opponent in this round."

A ruthless "cyber ghost" that can directly affect the living. That sounds troubling... I wonder if I can stand up to something like that. Shirou's "victory" this time around is apparently due to his opponent falling victim to the ghost. I'm not sure how I feel about my opponents getting killed off by an anomaly.

"Anyways, be careful," Shirou says. "I don't want any of my friends to ever get hurt by this ghost, and that includes...you."

He says this with a determined look in his eyes.

"If something happens, don't hesitate to ask me for help."

It's true that this whole cyber ghost business is serious, but something's else is bothering me. Why is Shirou so intent on helping me? We...we...

We've only met yesterday_**/we've known each other since the start of the tournament.**_

...

...

...

...

...

...O-oh yeah, we've known each other...since...the start of the tournament...although we haven't really found the time to get together and talk like this until now.

I meet his steady gaze and nod my head in response to his request. "I appreciate your help, Shirou." Is what I tell him.

The conversation suddenly shifts to some random, pointless topics. Both of our lunches are already long gone yet we're still talking to each other, completely unaware of what's happening around us in the Commissary. It's really amazing how I can have such good friends like him in a War like this, to talk to him about trivial and carefree things like this. I feel totally at ease with him, and although he is a little too serious - even grave - he is perfectly capable of smiling and teasing.

This was how Archer found me twenty minutes later, and he wasn't happy about it in the slightest.

* * *

_Command Seals... three absolute commands that a Servant must obey, even if it's against their own will._

_They could also make miracles happen, allowing a Servant to perform impossible feats that they couldn't have done before._

_The power to create miracles..._

* * *

Even after using one to save Rin, the true power behind my Command Seals elude me - I just can't seem to grasp exactly what they're capable of.

Meanwhile, my Servant is uncharacteristically quiet as we prowl along the school grounds for information on our opponent. He throws me dark looks everytime he thinks I'm unaware, and gives me only short answers whenever I talk to him. ...I guess he's still pissed at me for saving the enemy and wasting one of my Command Seals. But I don't think it's a waste.

Until that moment, ever since the beginning of the War I've just been going with the flow. I didn't really have a choice but to fight. And fight and fight and fight. All of the events that have happened were beyond my control. When I saved Rin, that was the very first time I did something completely on my own free will, and despite my Servant's obvious displeasure and Rin's anger at my actions, I don't regret what I did for a second.

I run my index finger all over it, tracing its intricate sword-like patterns. The Command Seals remaining on my hand seemed to pulse and throb, like it were alive. If I were to compare it to something, I'd say it was like... a heart. It was actually like that since the beginning of the tournament but for some reason, after I used it on Archer to save Rin the tingling sensation it gave became more pronounced, more noticeable than before. It's not that it bothers me, I was just curious. Was this feeling normal?

Before moving to the Arena I visit Rin at the nurse's office and, once the perfect moment arises I tell her about my Command Seals. Instead of laughing at or brushing off my sentiments like I thought she would, she seems to be considering it seriously.

"Well, Command Seals are proof of both your dominion over your Servant and your status as a Master in the War. If you feel something then it must mean the contract between you and your Servant is intact. Isn't that a good thing?" She points out.

"If you put it that way, yeah." Is what I reply.

Rin glances down at her own hand, stares at the now gray Command Seals she still wields.

"To be honest, I never really thought about it when I still had Lancer. I just... never noticed it the way you have, and neither have I used any Command Seal on him." She gestures to my Command Seals and gives me a curious stare. "So... how do yours feel right now?"

I try to describe the exact feeling as accurately as possible. "It mostly feels like the back of my hand - no, my entire hand - is on fire."

"Really?"

Rin looks positively intrigued.

"I think the best person to talk to about Command Seals is Father Kotomine."

I shudder visibly at the mere suggestion. Rin frowns at me.

"I undertand he's not exactly the first person you'd go to for help but he IS the coordinator and overseer of the Holy Grail War."

...She has a valid point.

"...But if you really don't want to ask him, why don't you ask your Servant about it instead? Your Servant seems to know a lot more about the workings of the Holy Grail War than most."

* * *

Dusk had fallen by the time Archer and I make it back to the safety of our private room after a long evening of exploring the arena. He has a few small wounds but they weren't life-threatening in any way, so when we left the arena Archer convinced me to save my Ethers for tomorrow's training and let him sleep it off instead.

I never got around to asking him about my Command Seals while we were in the arena... because the atmosphere between us was a little tense. He followed (most of) my orders and protected me from danger and all that...but there was something decidedly different about the way he treated me today: he was more aloof than usual, and his sarcastic comments carried more sting than what I was used to.

The minute the electronic lock clicked in place on our private door Archer told me exactly what was on his mind.

"Master, it would be prudent for you to refrain from making further contact with that boy, Shirou, in the future."

That... wasn't exactly what I expected him to say.

My Servant has a point - I am involved in a War where trusting anybody other than your Servant could mean your own demise. So, despite everything that has happened, Archer is still trying to protect me. I don't understand why I'm so relieved at this revelation, but I am.

However, Archer is acting strangely. He looks disturbed in a way, and angry. He also mentioned Shirou's name with an unpleasant sneer. Earlier at the Commissary he'd acted strange as well, unleashing an onslaught of verbal abuse on poor Shirou before practically hauling me out of my chair and out of the Commissary. Shirou himself looked annoyed to see Archer.

Maybe they just rubbed each other the wrong way...?

...

...

I really like Shirou. He is a good friend, and I trust him. But my relationship with my Servant at the moment is in a precarious position... if my friendship with the redheaded teenager is putting a serious strain on my connection to Archer-

...

...

...

I make my decision swiftly and without hesitation.

"I understand, Archer. I'll take your advice and avoid contact with him from now on."

-Is what I tell my Servant.

His eyes narrow at my statement, but he doesn't comment on it.

I meet his steely gaze head on, conveying my sincerity to him as best as I can.

"...Hmph. Good choice. I also don't want you making any more reckless decisions, alright?"

Archer drops down into his usual spot in our room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

The darkness is heavy, suffocating. I feel like I'm drowning.

All I see is blackness... and red tinged shadows.

I can't breathe... and I can't move my arms or legs.

Is this a nightmare...?

Now it feels like something is reaching deep into my soul, sucking the life out of me.

I struggle and open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out.

Suddenly, I remember Shirou's words:

_I wanted to talk to you about the cyber ghost that's been terrorizing some of the other Masters lately._

_Anyways, word around the school is the cyber ghosts attack you in your sleep._

_The survivors of the attacks claim to have really horrible dreams where a Servant-like monster tries to take over their souls._

_That's pretty messed up, especially since it's impossible for any of us Masters to have a dream while we're still inside the SERAPH._

_Two Masters have already died 'in their dreams' so to speak._

That's right... it's impossible to have dreams inside the virtual world.

That means, this "dream" I'm having right now is-!

Almost in response to my realization, the darkness surrounding me suddenly gets heavier, and a painful, piercing sensation burns around my - or whatever - is doing this to me knows that I've regained my awareness, so it's doing its best to kill me as soon as possible.

I try to move my limbs - nothing.

I try to awaken myself from the dream, silently chanting to myself to wake up. Still, nothing.

And all of a sudden, I remember someone important-

Archer!

I open my mouth to call out to him. To my surprise and relief, my voice seems to work just fine.

So I scream. And scream, and scream and scream.

"Help me!"

The pressure crushing my entire being intensifies, causing my voice to crack with pain. At this rate, something in my body will break-!

"Archer, please! Where are you?"

Suddenly, from deep within the deadly crushing darkness a voice hisses menacingly in my ear-

_"Your soul... your beautiful soul now belongs to me."_

No... no way...! I won't let this terrible apparition, cyber ghost or whatever kill me so easily! I already decided to live, to continue fighting in the Holy Grail War for Shinji's sake, for Dan's sake, and for Alice's sake... and to keep on towards the Grail for Rin as well...

I refuse to give my soul up to anyone or anything!

I continue to call for Archer, despite how hoarse my throat is getting.

But...

No matter how loudly I shouted, he never came.

He never came.

* * *

"Master! Get ahold of yourself!"

I hear my Servant's frantic shouting right beside my ear. My shoulders are being shaken wildly in an attempt to awaken me.

It's like my brain had been temporarily disconnected from my body - my vision is foggy, my throat is dry and a cold sweat hass covered my body. Despite being awakened so abruptly, I easily recognize Archer's face hovering right in front of mine. He's looking down at me with concern and fear.

"Master, at last you've awakened." Archer breathes a sigh of relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack, screaming and thrashing like that in your sleep..."

I was... screaming and thrashing in my sleep? _I was asleep?_

When my brain finally remembered the harrowing ordeal I went through in my dreams just moments before, I froze in terror.

"M-master...?"

I shrugged off his hands from my upper arms and sat up, taking deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down.

"Master? Are you alright now?"

"I..."

_I think I'm going to be sick._

"...I need to use the bathroom." Without another word, I move off my bed and start heading towards the tiny restroom when I feel something clamp over my wrist, stopping me.

"Master, you don't need to act strong like this. At least, not when we're alone."

"...But-"

"You are not a magus. You are not like Rin Tohsaka and Rani VIII - and no one is forcing you to be."

Why did it feel like he was referring to what we talked about earlier that night?

"No matter what you are, I am still your Servant - my duty is to protect you."

Hearing those words caused something to snap inside me.

He keeps telling me to have faith in him, but what does he think about me? I'm trying my hardest to accept the harsh realities of the Grail War - the deaths I've caused and the dreams I've crushed, despite knowing nothing about myself. I'm the weakest Master in the War, I know that for a fact - that's why I'm training constantly everyday. I was trying my best to be a proper Master, damn it all! Does Archer have faith in _me_?

And if it was his duty to protect me-

"Why didn't you come when I called for you?" I asked. I didn't dare look up at his face because I had a feeling that if I did, I'd break down.

"Master?"

I didn't mean to say those words aloud, but it was too late; the damage was done.

"Archer, if it's your duty to protect me, why didn't you come when I called for you?" I demanded shrilly, forcing my eyes to focus solely on his hand on my wrist.

For one minute we just stood there, as still as statues. Before I could comprehend what the hell was going on, he suddenly had his arms around me, holding me tightly. One little part of me wanted to shove him away angrily and demand he keep his hands to himself. I had another, traitorous impulse to stand on tip-toe and kiss him right there and then in gratitude for his kindness - but it was an impulse quickly squashed. And yet another part of me wanted-

I was crying! I wasn't aware when exactly I had started crying but I was, and I was clinging tightly to my Servant like he were my life-support system, clinging so tightly I was afraid that I was cutting off his circulation. Maybe it was because of relief - relief that he wasn't coldly pushing me away like I feared he would. Maybe I had just gotten over my shock from the nightmare I just had and was I was crying in pain and fear. The pain and misery I've felt over the course of the Holy Grail War were all rushing back to me at once.

Archer however didn't seem surprised by my tears, it was almost as if he were anticipating them. He wasn't at a loss of what to do, either - he promptly swept me up in his strong arms and carried me across the dark room over to his throne. When we got there he didn't put me down; he sat right down in his throne, cradling me on his lap.

I don't know how long I sat there, sobbing on his shoulder but it was enough. Oddly, I felt cleansed. There was a huge dark spot on Archer's red coat where my tears got soaked up.

"It was a nightmare, wasn't it?" He asked after a minute. "That's how you knew you were in danger."

"Yes."

"...Master, I'm sorry. I was supposed to protect you."

"...It hurt so much, Archer. I... I really thought I was going to die." And then, I blurted out without thinking, "I don't want to go back to bed. I don't want to sleep any more tonight, not after what happened."

"...I understand."

Archer adjusted me on his lap so I was more comfortable, and then reached out and grabbed one of the red curtains that were messily draped over his throne. He fixed the curtain so it partially covered the both of us, blocking out the gleam from the artificial moon outside the window before settling his arms around me once again.

I tried to sleep. I really did.

I was so afraid, even with Archer holding me so close.

But I finally drifted off into a restless sleep just as the artificial sun began to rise above the horizon, signaling the dawn of a new day.

* * *

Archer made me stay in our private room today. To be more precise, he allowed me to sleep in (for once), and when I finally awakened from my fitful sleep he made me stay in his throne, the red curtain covering me. I tried to convince me to at least get up and stretch outside but he refused. At last I was able to convince him to let me visit Rin at the nurse's office at least, by reminding him that Rin had agreed to look up information on Lil' Ronnie and her Servant for us. PLus, we had to finish the extra task Kotomine had given us.

So a little past noon, I found myself in the nurse's office with Rin again. After a bit of talking, Lil' Ronnie suddenly appeared to crash the party, and we were forced to face her and her Servant in the Arena to keep her away from Rin.

After barely surviving against the Servant, whom we deduced to be a Lancer, we hunted enemy programs until dark. With this, I'm confident we won the hunting competition against Lil' Ronnie.

And, just like yesterday, when we finally made it back to our private room it was night time. When Archer noticed me hesitating to lie down in my bed, he made me sit on his lap again, in almost the exact same position as last night.

* * *

_It was happening again._

I can't see anything but darkness... and blood red streaks of light and shadow on the ground.

I can't move my arms and legs.

It feels like I'm drowning.

A raspy, paper-thin voice whispers almost soothingly in my ear.

_"I'll take good care of you."_

The feeling of being crushed started all over again, seemingly stronger than before and hurts a whole lot worse.

But this time, instead of panicking outright, I find myself pondering the voice. For some reason, the voice feels nostalgic, familiar... and another quality to it that makes me want to believe it, like it couldn't possibly hurt me despite how I know it to be otherwise.

_"I'll take good care of your soul."_

I don't want this pain. I don't want to die. I feel that if I listen to the voice, it will all be over. The voice continues to coax me, and unlike before, I actually feel like listening to it and heeding its words. Unlike before, instead of forcing me to submit it's trying to appeal to me with promises of peace.

...

...

...Huh? Unlike before? Did this happen to me before?

I can't seem to remember.

...

Huh. I can't seem to remember what I was doing before this cozy yet deadly darkness enveloped me - what I've been doing all this time. I feel like it is something I shouldn't forget, but I just can't grasp it.

The pain... my whole body hurts too much to think.

I'll just close... my eyes... and let it all end just as the voice says-

...!

Augh! What... what is this sensation I feel on the back of my left hand? I feel pain all over my body, but this hurts more than the rest for some reason. It's a wonder I can still distinguish it from the rest.

I don't know what's making me do it, but I feel compelled to lift my hand and look at it. So I did.

There is... a strange tattoo on the back of my hand, pulsing as if alive.

I can't remember what it's for-

* * *

_Command Seals... three absolute commands that a Servant must obey, even if it's against their own will._

_They could also make miracles happen, allowing a Servant to perform impossible feats that they couldn't have done before._

_The power to create miracles..._

* * *

That's right, they're called Command Seals. They're three absolute commands that I can give to my Servant, although it seems i've already used one up.

Command Seals are the proof of a Master.

And I... am a Master in the Holy Grail War!

That's right, this is a nightmare just like the one I had last night. I have to escape before my soul is devoured!

But struggling is useless. Screaming for help is useless. I know that because I've already tried those tactics. I've already tried calling my Servant to my side but that was just impossible to begin with, as well. Because dreams are irrelevant and closed off to all, save the dreamer. It's impossible for Archer to move from the "waking world"- if you could call it that - into my dreamworld. In fact, could this even be considered a proper "dream", or a nightmare for that matter? When Rin Tohsaka herself said that it's impossible to dream while in the SERAPH.

The Command Seals on the back of my hand pulse and throb. I take another look.

This is proof of my connection to Archer, proof of our contract.

If the Command Seals feel like this even when I'm still in the nightmare, then maybe-!

The crushing pain seems to increase more and more; it's almost as if it's a sentient being that senses what I'm about to do, and it's trying to stop me. But I won't allow it to stop me. The pain is paralyzing, and nearly stops all my thought processes. I think the bones in my body are going to break any minute.

No.

I won't allow this to go on any longer! I won't allow myself to be devoured!

I gather what little strength I have left in my body and concentrate my entire being on using the second Command Spell!

**_Archer!_**

The Command Seals burst with a brilliant, bright red glow of energy, illuminating the twisted darkness. The very air around me begins to change from one of oppression to one of freedom. The crushing pressure around my body immediately begins to lift and fall away. Just as I manage to catch a breath, a huge pillar of red light shoots down from above to the ground below with a fierce howl. In the next minute wonderfully familiar presence quickly steps out, a bewildered expression on his face.

"...I can't believe it," he says, completely shocked. "I can't believe you did it."

"Archer!" I'm about to run towards him when he holds out his hand, stopping me.

"Wait- don't come any closer!"

With that, Kanshou and Bakuya appear in his hands and he raises the twin swords just in time to block a hand-shaped shadow.

"So you're the 'cyber ghost' that's been going around terrorizing Masters in their sleep," Archer growled. "I really don't care what you do to the other Masters in this War... but you're going to pay for assaulting my boss."

The shadowy being was quick, but Archer - being a Servant - was both quicker and stronger. After what seemed like only ten to fifteen minutes Archer was able to knock the 'cyber ghost' off balance. He immediately brought out his long bow and aimed, an arrow the likes I've never seen before already nocked on the string.

"Master, you'll want to take cover."

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself sitting comfortably on Archer's lap, the red curtains drawn tightly around us. Archer himself was... asleep. It's still night time. The warmth of his arms was so tempting - it made me want nestle even closer to him and promptly go right back to sleep. But my curiousity could not wait to be satisfied until tomorrow so, reluctantly, I eased out of his embrace and off his lap.

Since I couldn't turn on the lights and end up waking Archer up, I move next to one of the windows for light instead and study the Command Seals at the back of my hand. There's only one left.

...There's only one left, but for some reason it's pulsing and throbbing even more strongly than before.

I vaguely recall the words I used to describe the sensation to Rin yesterday:

_"It feels like the back of my hand is on fire."_

But now it was more than that.

Now, it was more like... a human heart was beating on the back of my Seals are the proof of the bond between Master and Servant...It could be said that it was Archer's "heart" that was beating on the back of my hand.I run my fingers over the remaining Seal, and I can't help but wonder-

I glance over my shoulder at where my Servant is supposed to be sleeping before I bring my hand up closer to my face and I gently place my lips over the Command Seal - a kiss of gratitude.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**OMAKE**

Command Seals are the proof of the bond between Master and Servant...It could be said that it was Archer's "heart" that was beating on the back of my hand.I run my fingers over the remaining Seal, and I can't help but wonder-

I glance over my shoulder at where my Servant is supposed to be sleeping before I bring my hand up closer to my face and I gently place my lips over the pulsing Command Seal - a kiss of gratitude.

As I do this, I can't help but wonder if Archer can feel it, even if only a little. And if he does feel it... actually, I don't want to think about that right now.

But little do I know...

Behind me, hidden by the curtains, a secret smile appears on Archer's face.

* * *

**END (for real this time)**

* * *

A/N: Next up is "An Ancient Thaumaturgy Ritual". (wink, wink!)

Ugh, this oneshot was a real bitch to write, because I wasn't satisfied with how both FeMC's and Archer's behavior came out... plus, I couldn't really describe the dream sequences as much as I wanted because of the rating... and the ending is rushed...

Meh. Please, review!


	4. Karma

A/N: I don't own Fate/Extra or Fate/stay night! Sorry guys, I know I promised to give you "An Ancient Thaumaturgy Ritual" as the next chapter but there's something wrong with my laptop - it won't let me upload the document :( so I typed this little oneshot for you guys! It basically explains why I keep referring to the female character as "the nameless master". I hope this tides you over until I can get "An Ancient Thaumaturgy Ritual" up! Thanks for your patience, guys!

This contains slight spoilers if you haven't played the game through with Archer and completed his Matrix.

* * *

**"Karma"**

* * *

Archer was a Servant. Technically speaking, he was a ghost. Actually he could do normal things like eat or sleep if he wanted to, and surely it would help him pass the time, but he chose instead to watch over his new Master while she slept.

His new, hopeless, weak Master.

In a way, she was like him when he was a human and just starting out - when he participated in his own Holy Grail War. The memory of that time long past was hazy, though.

-Anyways, this girl was really lucky. If she didn't summon him, she would've died then and there, during the preliminaries.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the spectrum, Archer himself didn't want to be summoned, but somehow, he was. He really had the worst luck. Maybe he used up all of his luck in his mortal life?

The girl didn't have a catalyst or anything. She simply summoned him through her own force of will. Archer didn't think it was possible for him to be summoned by anyone other than _that girl, _the one that saved him, the one that owned the pendant. But look where he is now. The girl who summoned him was indeed very lucky.

It's commonly known that, if Masters do not have a catalyst to use for summoning, they end up bringing forth a Servant that they are the most compatible with. Archer couldn't help but wonder what kind of person his new Master was to summon a Legendary Soul like him.

He was in spirit form, so it was child's play to hover right above her sleeping form to study her more closely. She didn't really look like a magus. She didn't look fit for battle, either, like she could break with the slightest touch. She just looked weak. High cheekbones, porcelain skin, long lashes and abundant chocolate-brown hair...

She was actually quite lovely, Archer noted absently, never realizing that his perusal was no longer strictly for business.

Suddenly, she twitched in her sleep, and her faacial muscles tensed ever so slightly. Her eyelids seemed about to open.

His Master was waking up.

Archer stopped studying her and hovered right next to the foot of the bed and waited until she awake and sitting upright.

"Jeez, it took you long enough to wake up. You've been taking it pretty easy, I see."

Archer chose this moment to make his presence known to his Master and did just that - with heavy sarcasm. She stared up at him from her perch on the bed; he could see from her expression that she was bewildered, confused. She didn't respond.

He sighed inwardly. If she was normally this easy to read she didn't have a _chance _to _survive_ the War, let alone winning the Grail.

Seeing that she had nothing to say, he pushed on, "So, is everything okay with you? Tell me if you feel pain anywhere. As the Holy Grail War has begun, monitoring my Master's condition is now a necessity."

In response, she closes her eyes and shakes her head "no".

"Before I go on, you did enter the Holy Grail War knowing what you were getting into, right?"

Again, with her eyes still closed, she shakes her head "no".

"...Please tell me you're kidding. You entered the Holy Grail War without knowing what it is?" Archer said, unable to believe what he himself was getting himself into.

"..."

"Cat got your tongue?" Never before had Archer been so irritated with someone over something so trivial; he sounded harsh even to his own ears. "Until now, the thought of a clueless Master never occurred to me... Oh well, as our contract is official, verbally abusing you isn't going to help matters any. All right, perhaps I should start at the beginning and explain what the Holy Grail is?" he asked the girl.

She nodded.

And so the Servant launched into a lengthy but interesting explanation of the Holy Grail War; how the Holy Grail could grant wishes; how people called Magi founded the Grail War; and how these and all Magi, until now, killed each other for the Grail until there was only one left standing.

"So now you understand what's at stake... I hope. At least you know what to expect, more or less. So, moving on… Do you know what a Servant is?"

The girl shook her head. _No, I don't_.

Archer sighed. He then began another lengthy explanation about how Servants were reproductions of famous people - "Legendary Souls" - in history, myths and legends taken from all over the world, called to fight for Magi as their Servants for the Holy Grail. He explains the seven "classes", namely: Saber, Archer, Caster, Lancer, Rider, Assassin and Berserker.

"Each class has its own specialty. For example, I'm an Archer; I excel in the use of bows."

The girl opened her eyes and locked gazes with him. "...What is your name?" Her eyes shone bright with curiosity and intelligence; her voice sounded surprisingly melodious to the bowman's ears. For some reason, Archer had imagined it would be scratchy sounding from fatigue.

Archer's eyebrow lifted. Those were the first words he'd ever heard out of his Master so far; simple and direct to the point.

"My true name? ...I don't remember it," he answered as innocently as he could.

Her eyes narrowed a fraction at his statement. _You're lying._

"...Sorry, I couldn't resist," Archer said a moment later, his facial expression anything but contrite. "...Kidding aside, not all Legendary Souls are legendary. You probably wouldn't know it even if I told you. For the time being, my abilities are far more important than my true name. Also, most Masters refer to their Servants by their class so as not to give away their identity," he told her, effectively dismissing her question.

She gave him a long, hard look before she nodded, her initial curiosity fading away from her features.

"Oh! Are you awake?" Called a soft voice from beyond the white curtains surrounding the bed. Archer disappeared into the ether just as the nurse NPC, Sakura, approached his Master. "I'm so relieved! Could you please come out here so I can get a look at you?"

Archer watched, while in his spirit form, as Sakura gave his Master a critical once-over. "Hm, you don't seem to have any injuries so feel free to leave when you feel like it," she exclaimed happily one minute later. "Also, all of your memories have been restored by the SE. RA. PH. so do not worry. Any magi that seek the Holy Grail have their memories supressed and are given those of a student. Only Masters who managed to recover themselves are allowed to enter the main tournament. Now that you have regained your memories, please review them to make sure they're complete."

"..."

"Huh?" Sakura noticed the other girl's somber face. "Is something the matter?"

"I... don't remember anything."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened. Archer's jaw slacked.

"I can't remember anything about my life outside the War. I... can't remember my name," the girl explained.

"Your memory restoration failed? I cannot help you. I, Sakura Matou, am just a custodial AI."

Archer sighed. So that's what it was - he thought it was strange, how out of it his new Master seemed, how... "empty" she seemed. The bowman was used to fighting battles where everyone vastly overpowered him - he was used to getting the short end of the stick. And he'd survived every battle. But now the situation seemed impossible to overcome, with the girl in such a state. There was a time when he pretended to have amnesia, and handicapped his Master by doing so. He didn't think that one day the situation would be reversed, and he'd be the one seriously handicapped...

And so, the tale of the nameless master and the nameless hero began.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Next up: An Ancient thaumaturgy Ritual!" For sure this time, I swear! For those who read the visual novel or watched the anime of Fate/stay night, you'd have a better understanding of what I'm implying in the title and in the ending.

Stay tuned, and please review!


	5. An Ancient Thaumaturgy Ritual

WARNING: This chapter may spoil, and there's kissing scene(s) ahead!

Also, extremely light FeMC x Cuchulainn (Lancer) if you squint.

* * *

**"An Ancient Thaumaturgy Ritual"**

* * *

(Week 3)

"I'll leave you here, alright? If you need anything just ask the nurse," Archer told her gruffly, gently depositing his Master on the edge of the bed. She looked up into his steel gray eyes. "Where are you going?"

"I'll buy something from the commissary to help you relieve your stress. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Without looking back, the bowman left. The nameless maste sighed. It wasn't even time for the third week duel with her opponent and she'd already gotten hurt in the arena! Luckily, it was just a small bruise on her arm. But when Sakura had looked her over she had declared her to be overstressed and overworked, and that she needed to retire early or she'd and up getting hurt again.

She hated this - her Servant Archer was the one doing the actual fighting and he was just fine! Unlike her, the rookie who couldn't withstand stress (of all things!) after only two weeks.

She was metaphorically beating herself up for it, but Archer himself didn't seem to bothered about this situation, whic was almost the exact opposite of what she expected from him. She'd apologized to him just to make sure, and he'd simply waved it off, saying she should just concentrate on resting so she could get back to her training the next day.

_"Just don't push yourself too hard._" Was what he'd told her.

"Excuse me, I'll just take these supplies to one of the Masters. Will you be fine on your own?" sakura suddenly asked, poking her head through the curtains. The rookie Master nodded and smiled. "It's okay. Take your time."

"If you're not feeling well, you should lie down for a bit," Sakura suggested. "You need to rest."

"It's okay," she repeated, smiling reassuringly at the long haired nurse. "Sitting here is enough for me. Besides, my Servant will be back soon."

"If you say so, then I'll be going now." With that, Sakura made her leave as well, carefully shutting the clinic door behind her. Now, the nameless master was alone in the nurse's office. Archer still had yet to return, and she had no idea how far away Sakura was planning to go to deliver whatever supplies she needed to deliver.

...

Wasn't it times like these when someone would come and try to pick her up? She laughed softly to herself. Those things only happened in movies and tv dramas - there was no way anything like that could happen!

"...Hello, ojou-chan."

"?!" She jumped from her seat on the bed in shock and spun around to face the man who had whispered sweetly into her ear. Standing before her on the other side of the bed was a man she'd never seen before. She knew instinctively that this guy was a Servant, but she couldn't tell what class he was. He was wearing a tight blue bodysuit that showed off his powerful, athletic body, and although there wasn't any visible weapon in sight, she felt that if something endangered him he would have it out in an instant.

He ran his fingers enticingly through his blue locks and grinned at her. "Are you feeling alright, ojou-chan? You've been sitting there, spacing out for a long while now. Where is your Servant?"

What did this man, this Servant, want from her? "...He went to the Commissary to pick up something, so he'll be back soon." She always believed that Nurse Sakura's office was one of the safest places in school, but now she wasn't so sure. The apprehension in her voice could clearly be heard. "What... what are you doing here?"

He laughed. "I got into a small accident while my Master and I were training in the Arena. I shielded my Master from harm, of course... but then I got banged up a little." He turned around and the nameless master gasped at the long, scary-looking gash that ran from his left shoulder and down his back.

"That looks painful," she told him honestly.

He shrugged and turned around to face her again. "Eh, I've had worse."

Then he smiled at her again. She felt her face slowly grow warm. Now that she'd calmed down a bit, she noticed how attractive he was. He wasn't as rugged as her own Servant, Archer, nor was he pretty like Gawain. Rather, he was somewhere in-between. What she didn't understand was the way his ruby-red eyes glanced her up and down apprecatively, and his rogueish grin, which seemed to hide something.

"I heard that you're stressed and fatigued, and you need bed rest?"

"Uhhhh, well-" Unfortunately, he was right on the mark. It was pretty embarrassing to know that someone other than Archer and Sakura knew what was going on. Was he here, listening to the convo the whole time? Unable to think of a reply, she just bowed her head in silent acknowledgement, blushing. To her surprise, in the next minute he was suddenly standing next to her. He gently grabbed her chin and applied pressure, tilting her head back so she couldn't look away.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Even the greatest magi get this problem once in a while," he said. She had a feeling he was leading this somewhere, but she didn't know where exactly. "Bed rest is certainly one way to fix this, but did you know there are other, faster ways to cure stress and fatigue, ojou-chan? Have you any knowledge of thaumaturgy?"

"...That's 'magic', right?"

"Close enough, I suppose. So you know that, lots of things can be achieved through thaumaturgy, or 'magic' as you put it. Right, ojou-chan?"

"Yeah, I know that much at least." She couldn't help but think about her current opponent, Alice, and her 'reality marble', which completely transformed the Arena's interior and was powerful enough to wipe her memories - her very existence - away. Archer had explained to her that it was the work of some fancy, powerful thaumaturgy. She knew that thaumaturgy was pretty amazing, but she still didn't understand what the handsome Servant was getting at.

If possible, the Servant's voice had gone softer and deeper, almost at a confidential, sensual pitch. "If you want, I can teach you a simple thaumaturgy ritual which has been used since ancient times. It can relieve your stress instantly." His ruby eyes flasshed with an emotion she didn't recognize, but that was just a fleeting thing compared to what she heard him say. The surprise was obvious on her face. Thaumaturgy could do stuff like that? It wasn't just about trying to hurt your enemies? And this guy, this enemy Servant, was willing to teach her something so convenient?

Suddenly, a familiar arm snaked tightly around her waist and in the next instant, she was rudely yanked away from the blue-haired Servant and held against an iron-hard body. "Sorry to interrupt your little thaumaturgy lesson, buster. I'm pretty sure you have a lot you want to teach her, but my Master doesn't need your kindly assistance," Archer sneered.

The other, unknown Servant just laughed. "What, were you planning to teach her yourself? Was that why you needed to go buy... _something _at the commissary?"

Archer didn't take umbrage. Instead, he took a different tack. "So, the Servant-less Master at the commissary is your Master?"

The other Servant's smug expression vanished instantly and was replaced by an angry look. "You bastard-!"

"You're lucky this girl is my Master this time around," Archer smoothly interrupted. "If I did anything out of line, it would only hurt her and confuse her. We'd gain nothing, and risk losing everything. But if she were someone else I would've slain your Master on sight." There was menace laced in with his rather mild tone of voice. "If I were you, I'd stop lurking in the nurse's office - making indecent offers to unsuspecting girls - and go to my Master's aid."

"Waah- Archer! Put me down, you meanie!" the nameless Master complained when the bowman hoisted her into his arms and marched off.

* * *

(Week 7)

Archer stared hard at the back of his current Master as she looked outside the window of their room. He knew that she really wasn't seeing anything outside; she was actually wrapped up in her thoughts. Whatever she was thinking about, it wasn't good. He could see it in the slump of her shoulders and the soft sighs that came from her mouth.

She was too easy to read. Unlike his other Master from that_ other dimension_, who had a good control over her emotions, his current Master was an open book for everyone to see. Her emotions were also contagious; if she was happy, Archer couldn't help but feel (somewhat) happy as well. If she were angry, Archer felt his own blood boil with murderous intent. If she were sad, like now, Archer felt that sadness pricking his chest like thousands of tiny needles.

It bothered him and enthralled him, how he could feel such a wide range of emotions when he was with her. It was almost as if he were alive again.

At first, he wasn't conscious of just how much she affected him. As time passed he caught on to the change that was happening inside him, and tried to reject it. But by the time the sixth week had rolled in Archer knew he was well and truly lost: whenever she asked him a favor, all she needed to do was look at him with her big chocolate colored eyes and he became her puppy dog.

Long story short, Archer was whipped.

Archer finally realized he was staring at his Master's tantalizing backside for a minute too long. He shook his head to snap himself out of it and cleared his throat loudly. "Master, it's late. You've trained in the arena for a long time, even longer than usual. You need to get some sleep or you might get sick," he lectured.

"Can you get sick while inside the virtual world?"

"...Do you really want to find out?"

"Not really."

"Go to sleep, then."

The nameless master reluctantly stepped away from the window and made her way over to where the silver-haired man sat. Ever since the incident with the cyber ghost, Archer and his Master had been sleeping together in his throne. She sat down on his lap and moved a bit, trying to get comfortable before she finally setted down. But instead of sleeping, she whipped out her Terminal.

"Master..." Archer intoned.

"I know, I know-" she replied, but instead of putting it away and going to sleep, Archer's Master continued to fiddle with her Terminal.

He sighed. Acting fast, he reached around he with his arm, gently pried the thing from her fingers and slipped it safely into one of his pants pockets, eliciting an incorregible grumble from the girl. He decided to tackle the problem head on. "Master, are you nervous about your Elimination Battle with that young king tomorrow?"

She bowed her head in acknowledgement, her face flushing. Archer had been with her since day one - he learned long ago that she did this whenever she was confronted with an embarrassing truth, and was too mortified to verbally confirm it. "So, I was right," he continued conversationally.

"...Archer, I'm so nervous, I can't sleep," she admitted.

"I can see that." Archer bit back about a dozen snarky comments for his Master's benefit and settled with saying, "Master, there is nothing to fear. I will sunder that white knight's blade and open a path to the Holy Grail for you." It was really cheesy, and it was out of character for him to say something so noble. But it had been so long since Archer had to comfort anyone, and rest their fears. Maybe he was too battle-hardened, after all. Maybe he lost his ability to sympathize with a human being like his Master.

"I know you will, Archer," his Master replied. "I believe in you."

He knew this to be true. She told him that same phrase so many times. The problem wasn't a lack of trust in him - rather, it was all because she lacked faith in herself. Even after defeating six Masters to get to this point, even after the hardships she faced, the trials she endured and the lessons she learned, underneath the respectable calm veneer she'd developed for herself over the past few weeks she was still that girl, that peaceful human being who tried to find a way around killing someone.

This time though, he knew that words would not be enough. Archer's entire body tensed slightly as he tried to come up with a plan to arrest her doubts and fears. For some reason, his mind flashed back to a certain incident that happened in nurse Sakura's office during the third week...

The words were out of his mouth before he could think about them. "Do you remember what happened in the nurse's office back in round three? With that guy?"

"Do you mean, when I was stressed and fatigued after escaping Alice's reality marble? Yes. At the time, I was really surprised that an enemy Servant wanted to help me out," she replied honestly.

The way she said it made him realize that she had no idea what that sly Servant was _really _trying to do at the time. It made him angry at himself for leaving her alone in the nurse's office... and he actively denied being jealous. Plus, it made him feel like a complete bastard for what he was about to suggest. When he remained silent for several minutes however, his Master couldn't help but say call out to him, worried. "Archer?"

He couldn't believe what his own mouth was saying. "If you really that stressed, I guess I can use thaumaturgy to help you relax... if you let me."

"You could do that?" She asked him in amazement. She shifted slightly on his lap so she could see his face. "so, all Servants must know about this type of thing, huh?"

_Don't look at me with that kind expression... _"I can't speak for other Servants but yes, I definitely know how to perform the ancient ritual. It's nothing complicated like Alice's thaumaturgy or even Tohsaka Rin's. It's just a simple ritual that would take ten to fifteen minutes to perform if I had your full cooperation," Archer explained to her gruffly. "What do you say?"

"If it can help me prepare for tomorrow..." her eyes shone with resolve. "Please go ahead, Archer."

"..." He found himself caving in to the determined look on her face. "Alright, then. I'll perform the spell." He hated himself for feeling a jolt of excitement at this new development.

"So, how does the ritual work?" She asked innocently.

"...It's mouth-to-mouth," Archer admitted bluntly, hoping to scare her off the idea... and protect her from himself.

"I see... w-w-wait-! J-just wait a damn minute! What do you mean, mouth-to-mouth?!"

She reacted just as he expected her to.

"So... at that time, in the nurse's office with that Servant..."

"Yes, it's most likely the "ancient thaumaturgy ritual" he was about to "teach" you is the same one you're asking me to use on you."

"..."

Archer carefully watched her facial expression go from surprised to confused to horrified and then to thoughtful, one after the other. He held his breath as he waited for her next words.

"...Archer, you told me it was mouth-to-mouth, but how exactly does the "magic" work? How would that get rid of... stress and fatigue?" She asked him neutrally after a long minute.

"Well, that's often the case when healing another person with thaumaturgy. One sends out "mana" from his own body and it enters the other person's body. For something simple such as relieving stress, mouth-to-mouth would be enough. There's nothing to be ashamed of if you use thaumaturgy," Archer said reassuringly at the end when he saw the apprehension flicker in his Master's eyes. He inwardly cursed himself. He was suppossed to be manipulating her into refusing this method, not reassuring her!

"In that case, let's continue with the ritual, Archer," she said, nodding her head in agreement. "Is there anything I need to do?"

There was no turning back now. Not when she was so gung ho about this. "No, there's nothing in particular you need to do, but... Master, if it would help you relax you could close your eyes..."

"Alright, then." Her eyelids fluttered closed, and she sat perfectly still on his lap.

"...Master, you look quite funny right now."

"Hmph."

"Master, you shouldn't be so submissive. You'd be at every man's mercy if you were." Archer couldn't help but get another dig in.

"Sh-shut up, Archer! I thought we were going through with this?!" she complained.

"I wish I had a marker to use right now..."

"You wouldn't _dare _write on my face, Archer...!"

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Grrrrr..."

_She should be properly distracted now. _Archer had teased her so she wouldn't be so self-conscious, and his plan had worked like a charm. Now was definitely the perfect time. Without hesitation, he swooped down to claim her soft lips with his-

"W-w-w-wait! Hold on!" His master reacted rather abruptly, startling him. She pushed his face away with both hands.

"Gaah! What was that for, Master?!"

She looked away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I've changed my mind! There's just _no way _I can allow my first smooch be so... so... so _boring_!"

"...'Smooch'? What are you _talking_ about?" He asked her, bewildered.

"You know, a kiss!" she snapped. "Two pairs of lips touching!"

Archer sighed. He seemed to be sighing a whole lot tonight. "You don't need to think of this ritual in that way, Master. It's thaumaturgy, plain and simple," he explained wearily.

"Well...that's not how I see it, so there!"

"Do you hate the idea that much...?" Archer asked her softly, his arms around her tightening ever so slightly. Earlier, he wanted to make her back out of this. But now that she was actually rejecting him, his feelings were a little hurt.

"...N-no," she admitted eventually, her face flushing a little. "I don't _hate _it, but...it's the... the _mood_..." she mumbled the last part of her sentence so quietly Archer couldn't catch what she was saying.

"Jeez, what are you whining about now? Listen, whatever you want, I'll do it for you if it will calm you down."

"No, it's nothing..."

"Then, shall we try again, Master?"

"W-wait!" She protested again, the blush on her face reddening even more. "At the very least... at the very least, we should close the window curtains!"

Archer's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Master, are you afraid that someone will peek in and see us from outside? Are you _daft_?"

"I won't let you smooch me if you don't."

"...Master, have you already forgotten that I'm doing this for _your _benefit?" The bronze-skinned man sighed for the umpteenth time that night before he gathered the girl up in his arms and marched towards the window. With impressive balance, he cradled his Master against him with one arm and yanked the curtains closed with the other before returning to the throne of chairs. Now that the windows were covered, their room was darker than before, but not in a bad way - all the furniture seemed to be enveloped in sensual shadow. Somehow, the atmosphere in the room had magically changed into one more private with just the slightest modification. Archer couldn't believe how appealing he thought the idea was.

"Is this acceptable, Master?" The bowman asked her softly, only half-sarcastic.

"Yeah. Thanks, Archer." He heard the sincerity in her voice and it pleased him for some reason.

"Master, about tomorrow..." he said abruptly.

"Huh?"

"You don't have to be so anxious about your limitations. Besides, when have you ever let those weaknesses of yours stop you? The last six weeks were never easy. The entire Holy Grail War has been one long struggle for you. Your Elmination Battle tomorrow will be no different from the ones you fought before."

"Archer..."

"Everything will be alright, Master," Archer vowed. "Because I'll be with you the whole way."

"...Mm."

* * *

It was as if a ball of tension had loosened up inside her.

With those kind words, Archer leaned in once more towards her. Her eyelids fluttered closed just as his rough lips touched her own.

"Nn...!"

It was more forceful than she had anticipated. It fit his nature, actually, and it didn't surprise her that much. But somehow, at the same time... the "kiss" felt gentle and caring. It really felt as if he was trying to reassure her. Sure, there was some roughness... but she was able to understand that he was thinking carefully about her. She could feel it because she was inside the circle of his strong arms.

His lips were stroking hers tentatively now, almost as if he were afraid she would try to run away. The nameless master finally worked up the nerve to respond, moving her own lips against his. She heard a groan that seemed to reverberate from deep inside his throat. When she felt something stroke the very edge of her lips she parted them in response, without thinking. In the next minute she felt his tongue sweep inside her mouth. For a second, she was frozen. And then she felt his tongue _caress _her own with such _loving_ deliberation that she couldn't help but whimper softly.

Almost at the same moment, she felt this wonderous power pour from his mouth into hers. It seemed to go straight past her throat and flow down into her body and soul. It was warm, and comforting. At the same time, she felt her own energy being drained away, like he was absorbing it from her with every hungry move of his mouth against hers. _Was this the ritual? _Which was the last thing she reflected hazily to herself before Archer's tongue stroked hers again, more roughly than before, which effectively scattered all of her thoughts to the winds. For some reason, it... made her want to cry.

The girl felt his arms tighten around her. Without breaking lip contact, he lifted her and adjusted her position so she was straddling him, her body pressed against his. She tried to lift her arms to put around his neck but he refused to let her go - she was trapped in his strong arms, at the mercy of his touch, of his lips. Rather than feeling frightened by the idea of being embraced by a man who had taken so many lives, the thought of this incredible, dangerous power thrilled her.

She felt lightheaded. Plus, a strange, euphoric feeling seemed to be invading her senses. The energy continued to flow into her and drain away from her reserves as Archer kissed her. The nameless master couldn't help but think that, rather than the "mana" he was giving her, it was the feel of his mouth on hers, of his arms wrapped tightly around her that put her at ease. Would any other man have this effect on her like he did? Could there have been another man who made her feel so safe and secure?

Suddenly, Archer pulled away, breathing hard. She suddenly felt faint, and would've fallen backward if he hadn't put his arms around her in the first place.

"Master... how...do you feel now?" He whispered huskily. She felt his lips lightly skim her throat.

She was too breathless to reply. She didn't even remember the reason why they did this in the first place, or how much time had passed. The rookie felt _drained_. Literally.

"-...-...-" she could hear him murmuring softly in her ear, but she was too tired to comprehend it all. His steel colored eyes were the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

When the bowman was sure that his Master had finally fallen asleep, he readjusted her again so that she sat across his lap. He tucked her head under his chin, and held her securely in his arms. Her breaths were a little shallow, but her face was no longer flushed and was clear of any tension. He sighed heavily.

Luckily she didn't seem to notice anything wrong with the "ritual".

It had started out alright - Archer had found no problems opening a line for energy to flow to his Master because he himself was a magus. What he didn't expect was her to be so damn responsive to the tiniest of movements he made. He nearly lost control over himself, and it would've ended up with him just draining her of her mana instead of just trying to ease her stress.

A strange feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach. It had been so many years since he ever felt anything like this...

The reality of the situation was like a bucket of ice-cold water in the blacksmith's face:

He desired her.

Why did everything have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N: Done! This is my first try at writng a graphic kissing scene, and it sucks. :P But, I tried my best! Anyways, you know the drill! Let me guys know what you think! Are they out of character? Is the kissing awkward? Did I make any typos? Please review!

Next chapter: **"Names to Go By"**


End file.
